Rising Breakdown Sphere: Mixed
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: The story takes place after, Somnus.


Rising Breakdown Sphere: Mixed

* * *

On the roof of Varrock Castle, Stork was priming the Condor for its next mission while Sasori was checking the steam pressure with the coal.

"Deidara, how are the guns looking?" Stork asked outside.

Deidara was checking a few of the gun batteries on the Condor.

"The two on this side still aren't working, we may need to replace some of the cogs." Deidara said.

"Also this side of the engine seems like it can give up at any moment." Sasori said.

"Looks like the old girl is going to need some maintenance." Stork said.

"What do you need?" Sasori asked.

"Not here, I know we can get it serviced at Miscellania." Stork said.

"Aizen was planning to go there to conquer Miscellania, perhaps he can come with us?" Deidara asked.

"I don't see why not. Miscellania doesn't have an army, it's just a mix of different races all living together in one city on the island." Stork said.

"The island of Miscellania I heard is quite big with no beaches. Is it true that it's all industrial?" Sasori asked.

"Yes, it is. It's the hub for anyone into machine type things. They say machines and steampunk will be the future for the entire planet." Stork said.

"And that sounds like something I must conquer for the future of MY planet." Aizen said walking up to them.

"Sir I need to head to Miscellania to service the Condor if that is okay?" Stork asked.

"I shall come with you and speak to their leader." Aizen said.

"Sure. Should we leave now? We might be able to come back tomorrow if we go now." Stork said.

Aizen waved down Gin who approached.

"We are heading to Miscellania, stay here okay?" Aizen asked.

"Going without guards?" Gin asked.

"I got Stork, Sasori, and Deidara." Aizen said.

They seen Deidara smoking some weed and turned around to trip and fall and catch himself before he fell off and climbed back up.

Aizen sighed walking into the Condor's cockpit.

Gin just waved at them.

"Good luck!" Gin shouted.

Aizen waved and Stork operated the Condor to rise and turn toward the northwest and then zoom into the sky.

Hours later, they saw dark clouds ahead of them.

"Storm?" Aizen asked.

"No, industrial works. We are nearing Miscellania." Stork said.

"Oh yeah, of course, chemicals. Chemicals around my planet." Aizen said growing angry.

"Relax sir, they aren't that harmless." Stork said.

"Lord Aizen take a look." Sasori said looking out the window.

Aizen walked up and noticed the island below, a land of just industrial buildings with airships of many kinds flying around and steampunk submarines going underwater as they flew over the port.

"Wow." Deidara said amazed.

"It has a mix of different races so do not be alarmed. They chose to exile themselves from their cultures to form somewhat of a union for a better future." Stork said.

"Think there is a Goblin having sex with a Viera?" Deidara asked with a chuckle.

Aizen rolled his eyes looking at him then noticed an airship tower they were approaching.

"This tower has a repair crew for hire. We can stay somewhere here in the city till it's finished." Stork said landing it carefully.

"Where is their castle?" Aizen asked.

"See that tall clock tower with steam venting out? That's where the King and Queen live." Stork said.

"Excellent, Deidara, Sasori you are with me. Stork, you may do what you wish." Aizen said.

A few minutes later, Aizen was amazed looking around at the busy street and at the contraption called a steam train.

"We seriously should think of investing in industrial population around Varrock." Sasori said.

"Yes well, maybe without all the clutter, everything seems smashed together, no room at all." Aizen said.

"It says this train will take us to that large clocktower." Deidara said.

They got in and were greeted by a Sahagin ticket master.

Aizen gave him a few coins.

"Aren't you Lord Aizen?" The Sahagin asked.

"Yes I am, I am here to see your leader." Aizen said.

"Leaders." The Sahagin corrected while handing him his tickets.

Aizen rolled his eyes and laid back in the seat while the Sahagin finished up with other tickets.

"Look at it this way, if this place becomes apart of Varrock then we own one heck of a population with advances in machinery." Sasori said.

"Yeah but things seem like they are going by too fast." Aizen said.

"You know the more time goes, the more things change." Deidara said.

"I knew someone who told me something like that once. We can't fight change, we can't fight gravity." Aizen said.

"What does that mean?" Deidara asked.

"I forgot the rest of what he said, this was a long time ago when I was a kid." Aizen said.

They felt the train move.

"This is so cool!" Deidara said.

As they headed to their destination, Aizen noticed a girl looking at them.

The girl got up and approached them.

"You are Aizen correct?" She asked.

"I am, who are you?" Aizen asked.

"Azumii Nekozawa. I'm a weather reporter for Miscellania but seeing you here perhaps can lead me to a more prominent role at the office. I wouldn't mind getting to know why you are here." Azumii said.

"Madam I am here on business to rule this land." Aizen said.

"And you think the King and Queen will allow you to do this?" Azumii asked.

"I can persuade them with a good deal." Aizen replied.

Azumii just chuckled.

"I think you might need some help. If you allow me to come with you I can offer you some advice on how to get their alliances other than with your sword." Azumii suggested.

"Strange for a stranger to help us." Sasori said.

"As I said this can help my career. I help you, you help me." Azumii said.

"I don't see the harm but I think I know what I'm doing." Aizen said.

The train stopped and Aizen and the others got out with Azumii following.

Right as they walked to the front doors they noticed something wrong.

Some guards had mech like stuff on their heads and they stood there silently.

Sasori looked at them.

"Excuse me, we are here to see your leaders." Sasori said.

The two moved out of the way.

"Enter." They both said at the same time.

They walked by them and Sasori frowned looking at Aizen.

"Something was off there, they sounded like they were controlled." Sasori suggested.

"Keep your eyes open, this might end badly." Aizen said.

They walked into a dark chamber and right as they entered, Azumii pushed them in and shut the doors behind them.

"I did what you asked!" Azumii shouted.

The room lit up and blood tendrils grabbed onto all three of them.

Azumii was outside the room talking to someone and the voices then went silent.

"Damn it! We was tricked!" Deidara grumbled while struggling to break free.

Aizen noticed the blood tendrils coming from under the door.

"She is the least of our worries." Aizen said.

The doors opened and walking in was two people, twins. White hair with red eyes, albino twins. Man and woman.

"We finally have the great Aizen in our possession." The female said.

"A delicacy to feast upon for years to come." The male said.

"Who are you two?" Sasori asked.

"I am Chan and this is En." The male said.

"We are the rulers of Miscellania." En said.

Chan's right hand and En's left hand were gone and the blood tendrils were coming from them.

"What the hell sort of power is that?" Aizen asked trying to move.

"Branch of Sin ability. Some don't know it as we do. You come to our land in hopes to allow you to rule us, never. Instead, we shall rule you." Chan said.

Aizen noticed two guards nearby with those same helmets on.

"Let me guess, you can brainwash." Aizen said.

"My he is intelligent, who'd ever thought." En said.

"When we open you and your friends up, we will be able to control everything while using your body." Chan said.

They moved the three against a pillar and two of the guards tied them up to it.

"Your reiatsu, however, will be a problem and that's why we need to siphon it into a magitek device." En said.

"How do you know so much about me?" Aizen asked.

"You fool, you are in the newspapers and you boast about yourself. You are a living information desk." Chan said.

"You will stay here and accept your fate." En said.

The two of them left and left their twenty guards in the room.

The blood tendrils left their bodies and dragged away to reattach to Chan and En.

Deidara tried to move.

"That damn reporter lied to us- if she was one." Deidara said.

"Enough, we need to figure a way out of this mess. I see my sword and your clay over on that desk." Aizen said.

"They don't know about my puppet parts and my weapons in my body." Sasori said.

"You're right- know it alls sure know about me but don't know about my people. Okay, so the plan is you free yourself and take care of the guards and then free us." Aizen said.

Sasori nodded.

Once Sasori freed himself with his detachable finger which produced a blade, he cut free and unhooked his right hand to send spikes of toxic poison into the nearby guards and then cutting free Aizen and Deidara next.

Aizen ran to the table grabbing his sword while Deidara collected his clay.

"Come in, Stork are you at the Condor?" Sasori asked on the linkpearl.

"Yes, why?" Stork replied.

"We were captured, the leaders here are not normal, they are controlling guards and whatnot." Sasori said.

"I guess that explains why the guards are persistent on coming onto my ship, I'll take care of it." Stork said and cut feed.

Sasori looked to Aizen.

"We need to kill those two albinos." Sasori said.

"Already planned on it- come on you two." Aizen said running down the hallway.

The three ran but were stopped by a line of blood tendrils that came from around the corner and nearly knocked into them.

En appeared and right behind them Chan appeared.

"I guess we do this the hard way." En said.

En and Chan pulled out bayonet like weapons and ran at them from in front and behind.

Their blood tendrils out and trying to whip at the group.

Aizen and the others tried to defend themselves from the whips but so many blood tendrils it was nearly impossible.

Deidara threw two clay bombs near Chan and detonated them making the pillar fall into the hallway blocking escape from behind.

Chan swung his foot kicking Deidara in the face and went to stab him but missed when Deidara rolled out of the way and kicked Chan in the face.

Aizen swung his blade at En while Sasori unhooked his other arm and had a blade appear and helped Aizen sword fight against En.

Chan and En together sent a wave of their tendrils knocking into the group hard and scrapping their bodies.

Aizen rubbed his bloody cheek glaring at them.

"This is getting out of hand." Aizen said.

Deidara threw two more bombs at Chan who used his blood tendrils to block each one.

Deidara created clay ants and Chan covered himself in his tendrils, except there was no explosion this time.

The ant-sized clay art wiggled through his tendrils inside.

Chan's eyes widened.

Deidara detonated them and decimated Chan completely.

En suddenly screamed gripping her head.

Sasori noticed her blood tendrils shivering.

"They are connected- Aizen now!" Sasori shouted

Aizen and Sasori together stabbed their blades through En and Deidara threw a final bomb to which Aizen and Sasori backed away quickly and the bomb set off blowing En up.

The three stood there and waited for a moment before loosening up.

"We did it." Sasori said.

They heard footsteps and noticed two guards taking off their strange helmets and looking confused.

"Who are you two- where are we?" One asked.

"It seems these two with their power must have controlled them, who knows for how long too." Sasori said.

"Gentlemen you are free! I am the ruler of this island!" Aizen said walking toward them.

"You are?" One asked.

"Yes I am, I want you to gather the other guards of your unit and await my orders this instant!" Aizen shouted.

"Yes, sir!" The one said and the two ventured off.

"So we are going to lie to them." Deidara said.

"Of course we are, that way it makes my rule a whole lot easier." Aizen said.

An hour later Aizen walked the street and people were shocked and confused as he was their new ruler but accepted it and clapped for him.

"Free healthcare for everyone!" One person in the crowd shouted.

"I'm surprised how people really want that." Aizen said.

"Just smile and wave boss, smile and wave." Deidara said.

A day later after visiting parts of the city, the Condor was fixed and ready for departure.

"Well wasn't this an adventure." Deidara said while smoking some weed.

"You do realize this gives me more paperwork to do when I get to Varrock now with a new alliance." Aizen said.

"At least you had some relaxation." Sasori said with a shrug.

Aizen sighed.

"Perhaps but that still doesn't make the difference." Aizen said.

"So another place to rule. I guess that just leaves the Kandarin Region and the Elf Region." Stork said.

"Yes, it does." Aizen said.

"Well with us ruling Miscellania we got a diverse mixed race around here that can be unique to our cause." Sasori said.

"Perhaps, we shall see." Aizen said walking into the cockpit.

"You know, isn't your baby due in a few weeks?" Deidara asked.

Aizen blinked and sat down facepalming.

"Don't remind him." Stork said with a shrug.

The Condor lifted up and headed back home.

Azumii was standing at the airship tower looking at them leave and snickered.

"Well shit. All well I guess him as a ruler might be entertaining." She said to herself with a shrug.

Aizen was thinking while looking out the window of the Condor.

Sasori looked at him.

"Hey." Sasori said.

Aizen turned his head.

"You'll make a good father." Sasori encouraged.

Aizen gave a smirk and looked back out the window.

"Come on boys. Let's head home." Stork said.

The Condor zoomed through the clouds headed back to Varrock.


End file.
